


Trigger Warnings

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge & LoT_Fans Happy Prompts [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip makes a tactical error when planning a mission to Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: [Captain Canary A-Z Challenge Prompt](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/144741549665/hello-legends-fans-so-this-is-my-captain-canary): Tactics

"There has to be somewhere else we can park the Waverider," Leonard said, following Rip into his study after he had laid out the next mission.

"This is the most efficient place to stop for the next piece of the puzzle," Rip insisted.

"Then park it somewhere a little less efficient," Leonard sneered, lobbing his coldest glare at Rip. Stepping closer to the captain he quietly asked, "Do you even remember what happened to Sara here?"

That gave Rip pause. He looked at the map in front of him, more specifically at the office building he had pinpointed in Hong Kong, and then the string of islands off the coast. "Oh, dear," he muttered, recalling how Sara had bolted from the room as soon as the plan had been laid out.

"Yeah," Leonard drawled. 

One night, while lying in the dark in bed together, Sara had told Leonard about nearly drowning, _twice_ , off the coast of Lian Yu in the North China Sea; and now Rip was bringing them to coastal China on this latest mission.

Leonard knew that a good leader should always take the needs and personalities of his crew into consideration when employing the tactics for a job. One of the many leadership qualities Rip repeatedly lacked.

"Perhaps we could set down further inland and take the jump ship to our location. I believe there is has a helipad on the roof of the building that we can use," Rip said.

"A much better plan," Leonard concurred. 

"I suppose I should go apologize to Miss Lance," Rip said.

"Yes, but I'd recommend waiting until she's cooled down," Leonard said, not wanting the man anywhere near Sara right now. "I'll tell her the change in plans."

Without another word, Leonard turned on his heel and went to find Sara in the training room. 

As he'd expected, Sara was in the middle of beating up one of the training dummies. 

"Change in plans," he drawled, closing the door behind him as he entered the room and leaned against a wall. "Going to park inland and take the jump ship to the site."

Sara spun to look at him, all of the tension draining out of her as she fell to her knees and then sat on the floor. She blinked up at him. "Really?"

Leonard sat on the floor near her. "Really. I reminded our illustrious captain that some members of this crew had life altering experiences off the shores of Hong Kong."

"You didn't have to do that," Sara said, weakly. "We shouldn't let our pasts stop us from fulfilling our mission."

"If there was no other solution, I might agree with you," Leonard admitted. "However, in this case, we had a viable alternative. Yes, it'll take a little longer to get there and back, but I should think that it's a small price to pay for your mental health."

"We'll still be in China," Sara reminded him.

"But you won't be near the water. That should be less of a trigger for you."

Sara stood and began to pace. "I hate this," she said. "I shouldn't be triggered by this. It's been a lifetime since I was here. Two lifetimes."

Leonard stood as well. "We can't help the things that trigger us," he said. "It usually catches us off guard."

"How would you know?" Sara shot back, crossing her arms defensively.

Leonard closed the distance between them and loosely wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. Slowly, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck in return and he pulled her closer until they were hugging.

"You know that not long ago this would have been a trigger for me, thanks to dear old dad. Still could be if you jumped into my arms without warning," Leonard said, running a hand over her hair. "I learned at a young age that not much good came from touch that I did not initiate."

"I have noticed that you make a fist whenever Ray casually touches you," Sara said, pulling back only far enough to look at him.

"Well, look at who's doing the touching in that scenario," Leonard said, smirking. 

Sara laughed, earning a smile from Leonard. 

He brought his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Sara leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Yeah," she said. "As much as I hate when people speak for me, I'm glad I didn't have to be the one to tell Rip why I ran out of there."

"He should have known better from the beginning," Leonard snarled.

Sara ran a soothing hand over his back, calming him down, and he marveled at how her touch could soothe him.

"Thank you," Sara said and lightly kissed him again.

"Anytime," Leonard promised and sealed it with a kiss.

The End


End file.
